


Aquella vida antes de ti (Hollis)

by Heda_YLH



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angts, F/F, Flashback, Historical, Hollstein - Freeform, POV Carmilla, Romance, Unrequited Love, Vampire Carmilla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_YLH/pseuds/Heda_YLH
Summary: Todos recordamos la representación con marionetas de Laura Hollis ante el nostálgico pasado de Carmilla, sin embargo, ¿nuestra vampiro realmente lo relató así?OVersión extendida sobre la historia de Carmilla y Elle. Porque en 4 minutos no puedes detallar la tragedia de su romance verdaderamente.
Relationships: Carmilla Karnstein/Elle Sheridan, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein





	Aquella vida antes de ti (Hollis)

Me preguntaste si siempre fui así, lo hiciste en forma completamente retórica antes de continuar tu insulso interrogatorio… la pregunta la respondí para mi interior pero al final, tu ridículo intento de convertirte en periodista saco mis secretos de nuevo.

**\---**

El tiempo y la melancolía del pasado han erosionado ya parte de mi humanidad, convertida en un ser mítico sarcástico e indiferente, puedes si deseas añadir la oscuridad y soledad a la que fui sometida por casi setenta años, sin posibilidad de escapar de mi mente ni un solo instante. Si algo de mi antiguo yo quedaba tras doscientos años, seguramente se ahogó entre aquella mezcla de sangre y lágrimas que llenaron aquel ataúd.

Si hubiera sido humana en aquel entonces, ahí hubiese quedado algo de mi alma pero, hasta donde sé, ésta quedo en Austria en el año de 1698 y nadie sabe más de ella.

Los recuerdos de los de mi clase son siempre nítidos, no hay nada que olvidemos aún si no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para penetrar en nuestra pétrea corteza pero de vidas pasadas no sabemos nada. Nos usurpamos a nosotros mismos, recogemos el nombre, el rostro, complexión y, si hay algo de suerte, la misma personalidad. Nadie que haya conocido sabe de su muerte. La forma o violencia que la integraron son el misterio que nos lleva más allá, un secreto guardado cuidadosamente en el último suspiro de nuestra mortalidad.

Personalmente, mis primeras memorias remontan al sabor del color rojo, el caro metal entre mis labios, la suave y tranquila caricia sobre mis labios cuando Madre me maldijo con su sangre. Fue la primera vez que sentí el tiempo detenerse y no ha vuelto a moverse desde entonces.

Por un periodo no entendí nada, viví salvaje por lo que pudieron ser días o años. Madre fue lo suficientemente gentil para resguardarme con sus cuidados, me alimento con aquel repulsivo líquido, aun cuando me negaba a aceptarlo ridículamente. Una niña de alta cuna que previamente reía en un baile, ahora sollozaba en un recoveco de la hermosa jaula en la que Madre me había ocultado.

Solía visitarme varias ocasiones durante el día, jugaba con mechones de mi cabello y brindaba palabras dulces, acostumbraba verme con cariño y ternura mal mezclado con una compasión que jamás demostró a otra criatura.

“Pobre niña mía”, decía cuando yo sucumbía a la tentación de los prolijos platillos que ella traía a mí. Mi cuerpo entero se regocijaba entre cada sorbo, el aroma lo volvía adictivo y el sabor, aunque variable, siempre era grato a mi paladar.

Le costó bastante domar los primitivos y jóvenes instintos en mi existencia como su hija. Mejor dicho, conseguir que me aceptara con esa condición, extinguir la curiosidad digna de mi edad y pasado. Recuerdo la vez que me dijo, en tono duro y tajante: “ _las cenizas que alguna vez fueron carne no volverían a serlo_ ”, en sus intentos por mitigar mi fisgoneo natural. Creí aprendida dicha lección pero en ese momento, como ahora, no sabía nada.

De la hija del Conde Karnstein, según los rumores, sólo permaneció un charco de sangre y retazos de su vida en uno de los salones de su castillo. Fue un asesinato impetuoso, cosa que mi epitafio no mencionaba el día que Madre me llevo a comprobarlo, aquel último día que estuve cerca de mi hogar y sentí la terrible ansiedad por mi propio aroma como alimento.

“Volveremos Mircalla”, prometió ella sujetando mis hombros con sus manos, obligándome a dar la espalda a lo que fui y ya no sería, guiándome por la noche hasta perdernos en el horizonte y lejanía.

**\---**

No cumplió su palabra en los próximos veinte años y en esa nueva ocasión sólo fui a atestiguar como, uno a uno, los miembros de la familia Karnstein rodeaban mi nombre tallado en piedra. Entre más profundizaba en el futuro, reconocía menos los nombres hasta que se tornaron en extraños, posteriormente nulos. El propio quedo borrado de la superficie en menos de un siglo, mi vida no era más que una absurda leyenda sobre una noche, un baile y una luna de sangre. Mircalla Von Karnstein dejó de existir finalmente empezado el siglo XIX.

**\---**

A mi rededor encontré una nueva familia, Madre tenía muchos más hijos a parte de mí. Solía verlos pocos minutos cumplidas dos décadas en cada reunión. Los veía por menos de un mes o un suspiro inmortal, llegaban llenando de elogios a Madre y desaparecían entre la profundidad de los bosques con cinco jóvenes damiselas, regresando finalmente sin ellas.

“Es una tradición de la familia”, fue la única respuesta que conseguí de Madre por un siglo, después sólo careció de importancia para mí.

La ubicación nunca cambio, sólo evolucionó un poco el escondite donde lo llevaban a cabo, al final fue suplido por un edificio construido con la irónica misión de representar el fanatismo que nos condenaba. El sitio empezó tener mayor afluencia de humanos y fue finalmente rodeado por múltiples edificaciones para convertirse en la siniestra Universidad de Silas. Ahora veo el resultado de la posteridad pero en aquel instante no me afligió su presencia, daba por sentado que estaría aquí para vivirlo y descubrir lo que en ese tiempo me era negado.

Antes de ir más lejos debo hablar del ritual que Madre y yo seguíamos unos meses antes y cómo fue que me llevaron al exilio bajo tierra, así como las mundanas amenazas de muerte a las que fui sometida. Seré lacónica, pues me interesa llegar al punto en cuestión o, mejor dicho, a la persona.

Madre me pedía siempre que hiciera lo mismo, sólo adaptarme al plan y al guion que ella misma me inculcó desde mis primeros días en la tierra de los no vivos.

Era sencillo. Conseguir asilo en casas magistrales donde habitara una joven ingenua ávida de amistad y aventuras implícitas. Mis sospechas sobre mi conversión no eran del todo infundadas, aquella mujer sintió compasión por una humana moribunda pero también vio en mí una carnada difícil de ignorar para nuestras víctimas. Aun así tenía una lealtad ciega a sus intenciones, no me sentía usada, en su lugar me sentía orgullosa de ser útil para ella. Con esta ignorancia absurda me alojaba en las casas y tomaba el control en la vida la chica en turno. La inducia discretamente a una repentina desaparición con el único preludio de sueños y debilidad que nadie lograba descubrir a tiempo.

Los escrúpulos de los antiguos siglos, los peores enemigos de una mujer de esa época.

Mi satisfacción era ver a Madre satisfecha, la superioridad sobre mis hermanos, sus lacayos, personajes de marco que daban credibilidad a nuestra puesta en escena, misma que lograba cinco ocasiones completamente diferentes sin cometer ningún error. Admito con brutal vergüenza que, para lograr mi misión, hipnotizaba al objetivo, como un hechizo que las llevaba a sentir cierta tentación por mí. Su sangre era mí forma de lograrlo, enfermaba su alma, pervertía sus virtudes hasta que nada en ellas quisiera permanecer donde estaban. Nunca las volvía a ver después de entregarlas a Madre, pero de haberlo hecho, seguramente su mirada de confusión al darse cuenta de mi traición no me hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo. Era demasiado arrogante.

En el resto del tiempo en el que no me dedicaba a abducir gente de sus proverbiales vidas, Madre solía dejarme liberar mis pasiones. Desaparecía de su tutela por lustros enteros. Solía instruirme cuanto podía, refugiándome en pedazos del mundo que nadie aún descubría, estudiaba a los humanos, su transformación cultural y conductual, cada época traía nueva información que sorpresivamente disfrutaba. Aprendí vasta cantidad de basura en mis años libres, basura que sólo es útil en cosas proporcionalmente inútiles. Sólo una vez me deje perder en mi fase más primitiva, fue quizá cuando descubrí más sobre mi naturaleza puramente salvaje y sus asombrosos poderes.

**\---**

En 1872, Nueva York, en el llamado nuevo continente, manifesté las primeras y únicas señales de rebeldía. Mi fascinación por la corriente antropológica me pedía que fuera a los lugares que hablaban sobre un pasado y una historia que nadie mejor que mi clase conocía, me seducía la manera en que los humanos contaban los sucesos y las cosas que cambiaban a simple conveniencia. Quería conocer el nuevo museo metropolitano en esa ciudad, lo deseaba pero Madre me lo negó, la tradicional reunión se acercaba con una prontitud inminente y aún faltaba una damisela para completar el rito secreto. No la odie, sin embargo, sentí irritación por tenerla a ella como mi protectora. 

**\---**

Si me preguntas, siempre odiaré la década de 1870 pero también, si por curiosidad te importara un poco mi año favorito, siempre responderé 1872. Fue precisamente ese año, en la última chica, que todo salió mal. Fue el primer asalto en el que cambie mi nombre, un simple acomodo de dos silabas, _Carmilla_ nació a finales de ese mismo año.

**\---**

La pantomima fue la misma, nos adaptamos muy bien a la revolución tecnológica pero la inocencia de la gente provincial no parecía adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos. Esa vez representaba lo que en el fondo jamás deje de ser, una aristócrata de alta cuna europea que viajaba con su tía justo tres semanas apartadas de mis padres, quienes adelantaron su viaje. Fingir ser frágil y enfermiza era una sublime especialidad mía, mis rasgos pálidos y complexión débil me lo hacían sumamente sencillo. 

Las victimas siempre portaban las mismas características, sería una familia donde alguno de los padres estuviera ausente, una única hija, apartados mínimamente de las poblaciones; usualmente y por orgullo eran poseedores de grandes fortunas pero no niego que alguna vez buscáramos bajar un poco los estándares y conseguir una chica cuya desaparición no alertara o importara a nadie.

El truco se repitió a unos kilómetros de la mansión, el coche sufriría un accidente donde la única víctima sería yo, afortunadamente los primeros coches a vapor fueron puestos a la venta en 1885 o realmente mi credibilidad sería cuestionable por la levedad de mis heridas.

El cochero iría a pedir ayuda a la casa más cercana, aquellos que fueran en nuestro auxilio me hallarían a un lado del camino, fría y blanca como la nieve, si eran lo suficientemente instruidos en ciencias de salud, seguramente tampoco encontrarían un latido en mí. Milagrosamente su sola presencia me devolvería la vida que mi “tía” ya daba perdida entre lágrimas. Con aquel excelente augurio ella rogaría a mi salvador que me proporcionara hospedaje, confiando mi vida y salud al malaventurado pero bondadoso sujeto debido a que ella tenía que encontrar a mis padres en el camino a alguna acción aristócrata y secreta. Pediría que no se me cuestionara sobre información que ella no estaba proporcionando apropiadamente en ese instante.

Era más su pecado por bondad que nuestro, la ingenuidad no exime.

El buen hombre, cuyo nombre no pienso tocar, me traslado a su hogar en su propio coche con mortificación en su entrecejo, alivio en su sonrisa e incertidumbre en su mirada. Pidió con premura que se me acondicionara una habitación en la planta baja para volver accesible mi entrada a su casa, de inmediato llamó a un médico y puso a gran parte de su personal a mi disposición. Todo aquello no era desconocido para mí, había dejado de generarme compasión, era un vil monstruo y sabía vivir perfectamente con ello.

No tuve la fortuna de conocerla a mi llegada porque fui prontamente enclaustrada en la recámara, examinada por las inexpertas miradas de un médico que no imaginaba de donde salían mis signos y síntomas, una mente cerrada que no entendería nunca mi estado y milagrosa recuperación pero que si pretendería hacerlo mientras me envenenaba con una infusión e indicaciones de aislamiento.

“Ha sido un traumatismo nada severo”, compartió mi diagnóstico farfullando. La medicina era una broma contemporánea pero no rechiste a sus indicaciones de tres días de descanso absoluto bajo en cuidado de una mujer robusta a la que le encantaba el brandy y tenía severos problemas para conciliar el sueño, así como respirar mientras estaba inconsciente. En esas aterradoras 72 horas me fue difícil escaquearme a los exteriores y conseguir alimento, me vi privada de lo único que llenaba el vacío mortalmente conocido como hambre. Viví con temor a las consecuencias pero no podía consumir en esa casa hasta que no llegara a la joven primero; sin mencionar que lo único en el menú era mi grasosa cuidadora y el buen hombre que me regalaba minutos de presencia por las tardes.

Me motivaba saber que tenía un umbral relativamente largo antes de caer en la salvaje reputación por la que era conocida mi especie, aun cuando no tenía prisa alguna, me creía fácil llegar a la niña, encantarla y llevarla a Madre. La soberbia de mi juventud aún sigue siendo la mejor arma para dañarme.

**\---**

“Elle”, conocía su nombre de oírla nombrar pero no sabía más de ella, “está desesperada por conocerla Milady”, me informo con afable tono el hombre en mi último día indicado de prisión. Era la hora justa del atardecer, no era desconocido para todo habitante de la casa que mi ciclo circadiano estaba alterado por completo y que las horas de la mañana no eran las mejores para aspirar mis atenciones.

- _Debe ser porque es Europea-_ rumoreaban en los pasillos.

“Sería para mí un placer poder unirme a ustedes durante la cena”, sugerí en lo que parecía ser una vaga petición. No me incorporé en la cama sólo para lograr un poco de manipulación positiva sobre él. Lo vi dudar en su sitio, mi vigilante asintió cuando pidió sugerencia con la mirada, eso pareció animarlo a concretar la invitación.

“Grato será para nosotros compartir la mesa con usted”, hizo una inclinación educada tras la aseveración. Era tan amable que puedo asegurar, su sangre tendría un sabor sutilmente dulce.

Confesaré lo que puede o no, ser el momento más feliz de toda mi existencia. La soledad que me rodeo cuando la robusta mujer abandonó la habitación con apuro del que sólo ella sabía el motivo, me pareció afortunada. He cambiado muchas veces de parecer en cuestión de mis soledades pero en ese minuto, admitiré que agradecí por ella.

Me desperece tan pronto salí de la condenada cama, era costumbre y no necesidad, después de todo quedarnos en una posición incómoda por mucho tiempo es parte de nuestras capacidades pero mimetizarse con las acciones humanas era difícil de evitar.

Me reuní con mis pertenencias, aspiré el olor de mis prendas para escoger la adecuada, tenía que hacer una entrada suficientemente sorpréndete para recobrar los tres días desperdiciados en una recuperación ficticia. Fue ahí, en un instante de distracción en el alfeizar de la ventana que la vi aparecer en la periferia de mi visión. Su figura agredió mis sentidos de una forma en que jamás fueron atacados. Sólo jugaba en el jardín a pocos metros de donde yo estaba, su padre se reunió poco después con ella para enterarse de que por fin podría conocer a la famosa- y prontamente infame- huésped.

**La emoción que atravesó su rostro movió algo en mi pecho. Desencajo las piezas que llevaban siglos en corrosión, haciendo que comenzaran una búsqueda del correcto orden que hasta ahora no han vuelto a hallar. En casi doscientos años no recordaba cómo se sentía un latido.**

Observe su figura por algunos minutos, resguardada en las sombras que regalaba la tarde. La gracia de su rostro y sus facciones delicadas, su cabello era tan claro que podría decirse que era color plata antes que rubio, la misma controversia causaba el color de sus ojos pues podrías verlos en sintonía con el cielo, azules o grises según tu criterio. Anhelaba tenerla cerca, contar las pecas sobre su nariz a unos metros que observarlas a detalle desde la distancia, deseaba obtener su aroma y dilucidar el sabor de su vitalidad. Podría tener los años que fuera y aun así seguiría siendo una niña, una con un estúpido capricho metido en el pecho.

Las palabras de Madre sobre las cenizas incapaces de regresar a su estado original como carne no dejaron de cazarme durante toda la velada. No obstante, omitió si la regla obedecía cuando se trataba de amor entre elementos tan distintos como lo éramos Elle y yo. Aunque no sabía nada del amor, entendí bastante bien que mis intenciones esta vez no se inclinaban a conseguirle una víctima a Madre, un egoísmo jamás experimentado empezó a crecer en mí esa noche.

No la conocía de nada y, sin embargo, no quería perder lo que había encontrado.

Me adentré al comedor con genuina timidez, Elle aún no llegaba pero su padre esperaba por ambas en él.

“Lady Carmilla, hónrame sentándote a mi lado querida”, tendió su mano a mí para señalarme su lado izquierdo. No podía negarme a su petición. Experimente eso como algo antiguamente conocido en otra época de mi vida, cuando mi propio padre me solicitaba en el comedor para compartir sus comentarios a mi oído. “¿Te sientes bien?”, inquirió mi hospedero al ver la aflicción en mi rostro.

“Estupendamente”, contesté cambiando mi semblante, incluso sonriendo. Seguir el guion se me estaba complicando pero debía continuar y olvidar las ridiculeces que se conglomeraban en mi mente.

“Buenas noches padre, disculpa mi retraso…” surgió su voz cantarina de la nada, resaltaba alegría con cada letra expresada en ella, aun cuando estuviese pidiendo una disculpa por su demora. Hizo una pausa abrupta cuando se hubo percatado de mi presencia en el salón. Hablando de olvidos, Elle no parecía tener una memoria prolífica dado el corto periodo entre el aviso y la concertación del mismo.

“Elle, hija, permíteme introducirte con la señorita Carmilla…” por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no conocía en lo absoluto más datos que mi nombre.

“Karnstein”, complemente regalándole una amplia sonrisa a Elle. Fue la estupidez que empezó mi ruina, ese apellido estaba extinto y tenía prohibido darlo, la sinceridad no era una ficha que tuviera que mover cuando actuaba por mucho que no lo estuviera haciendo en ese momento.

“Elle”, se limitó a decir en forma de presentación, hizo una inclinación que salía del tiempo cortes pero no me importó pues sus mejillas estaban acaloradas denotando un hermoso rubor. El nudo que sentí en el estómago agravo el mohín torturado que más temprano había observado el padre de Elle, mordí mi labio en busca de alivio o una somera distracción para mi impulso de alimentarme de esas dos almas desdichadas. Gasté gran parte de mi adquirido autocontrol pero logré mi cometido de dejarlos sobrevivir la velada. Ni con el gran esfuerzo que requería sosegar mis impulsos escarmenté, pues no retiré ni un segundo la mirada de ella, lo que se convirtió en una tortura debido a su sonrojo cada vez que lo notaba.

Me obligué a comer alimentos humanos, los cuales saciaban mi apetitivo en medida que un grano de arena lograba formar una playa. Comenzaba a ser un problema pero no un inconveniente que requiriera una intervención próxima. Además Elle era una distracción digna, la parte parlanchina y jovial, no aquella pulsátil que hipnotizaba mis sentidos.

De manera que no logré descubrir, socavo en mi hasta sacarme secretos que ninguna de mis victimas pasadas logró obtener, debo agregar que era muy justa en cuestión de información pues por cada anécdota que yo confesaba, ella admitía, con derrota, sus limitadas aventuras puesto que no conocía nada más lejano que el condado donde vivía y la austera población aledaña, por lo que mis historias sobre Europa no hacían menos que maravillarla. Hablarle de Londres y Paris le hacía caer en mis encantos y yo, en un modo siniestro, gozaba al saberme objeto de sus elogios y admiraciones.

Esas horas fueron el génesis de mi maldición.

Al final de la noche, en una hora poco prudente para una dulce joven y una convaleciente la plática no paraba de fluir cual grifo sin llave, en segundos cesaba pero una nueva interrogante la llenaba, era la charla más viva de la que había sido participe en muchos años, el interés que tenía Elle de saber sobre mí era tan grande y real que sentí pertenecerle, aunque fuera en palabras a aquella niña. Sentí que no pretendía, que la amistad forjada en una tarde no era parte del papel que ya no estaba interpretando, olvide quien y que era yo, ella borró eso de mí en los siguientes días, pasaba por alto la necesidad de alimentarme aun sabiendo los peligros, preferí ignorar mi naturaleza a toda costa.

**Si lo pienso bien, creo que el precio a pagar por esa cadena de malas decisiones fue injusto, debieron cavar muchos más metros mi tumba…**

Pese a su insistencia de compartir una habitación con la ilusa intención de seguir escuchando mis vivencias en el extranjero, Elle no sobrepaso la autoridad de su padre cuando negó el permiso para seguir en mi compañía. Aunque mi cuidadora insistió en que no habría problema, fuimos separadas metros antes de las escaleras prometiendo que el día siguiente al atardecer le contaría sobre la travesía que fue llegar a América. El brillo en sus ojos volvió a distorsionar el orden de lo que fuere que engranara en mi pecho pero no inmuto la ansiedad que sentía por probar su sangre.

El plan recobró sentido en mi cabeza una vez que sonsaque a la mujer de descansar en otro lado que no fuera en mi presencia.

Eran tres pasos simples: Amistad, engaño, desaparición. Pero no quería, por primera vez no quería acatar la orden. Merme mi culpa irrumpiendo en su habitación a la media noche, su sola respiración me hacía armarme de un valor que necesitaba. La conocía de horas atrás y mi sentimientos por ella se habían creado con una rapidez inaudita.

Rodee su cama, olí su fragancia en la atmosfera y mi máximo atrevimiento fue acariciar un mechón de su pelo para no interrumpir su sueño. Vele al pie de su cama toda la noche, ignorando que el máximo peligro para ella era yo misma, tan sólo separándome cuando el alba amenazó con hacerme descubrir.

Más tarde ese día me comentó que soñó con mi voz entre una sonrisa tímida y otra avergonzada.

Repetí esa acción cada noche, vigilando su seguridad, a veces en forma humana, otras veces oculta en algo un poco más salvaje. Mi felicidad no se vio menguada en el transcurso de los días, ni el hambre o la culpa, ni siquiera la mentira que dejaba crecer con cada omisión interfirieron en mis acciones. Iniciaba a acostumbrarme a la pequeña rutina que estábamos instaurando, ya que por las tardes, justo cuando el sol empezaba su camino a esconderse dábamos una caminata por los senderos en la propiedad mientras Elle sacaba todas las nuevas preguntas para satisfacer su curiosidad. A estas alturas le había contado sobre Styria, un poco de mi vida en Austria y fragmentos de mis viajes por el mundo, nada parecía llenar su necesidad de conocimiento. De mí.

Todo mundo se preguntaba cómo le seguía el paso a su energía después de mi recuperación inmediata, inclusive se guardaban las preguntas sobre las cicatrices que ocasionaba el sol sobre mi piel cuando me atrevía estúpidamente a salir antes de que éste cayera. En mi segunda semana en su casa decidió regalarme uno de sus libros favoritos, conmovida por mis encierros inalterados por la mañana, malpensando que era mi peor momento del día.

“Cuéntame más sobre Paris”, me solicitaba cada tarde.

“No tengo más anécdotas que aquellas que ya me has hecho revelarte”, declaré. “Pero podríamos ir ahí cuando mis padres regresen…” ese, usualmente, habría sido el anzuelo, no obstante, lo dije con total honestidad. Empezaba a creer que si le hablaba a Madre sobre esto, quizá entendería, quizá me dejaría estar con ella.

“Suena maravilloso, pero…”

“¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso he dicho algo que altere tus deseos de ir conmigo?” temí que mi tono cargado de decepción la alarmara.

“Él jamás me dejaría ir”, terminó su frase.

“En ese caso no pidamos su permiso”, fue un atrevimiento de mi parte, el mayor de todos hasta el momento.

“Vaya insensatez Carmilla”, me gustaba cuando decía mi nombre.

“Iremos sólo tú y yo, no esperemos por mis padres”, si decía que si correría con ella en ese momento.

“Es una locura”.

“Definámoslo como aventura”, guiñé el ojo en complicidad a sus deseos. La acción que concretó a continuación me tomó por sorpresa pues poso sus labios en mi mejilla, justo sobre la comisura de mis labios, su olor atravesó violentamente mis sentidos, mis colmillos golpearon mis mejillas, por un segundo creía que no tendría las fuerzas para contenerme pero el sólo pensar en matarla me dolió mucho más que el vacío creado por el hambre.

“Realmente te quiero querida amiga pero algo me dice que tu cabeza tiene desperfectos y sufres delirios severos”, exclamó cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos. Eran tan distraída que no vio su reflejo sobre la melancolía de mis pupilas, la culpa carcomía algo de mi ser con cada paso que daba a ella, “pero prometo pensarlo”, susurró.

Por las siguientes dos noches me obligué a no ir a su habitación. La tentación y el hambre estaban desbordándose. No alimentarme fue otra de mis muchas tonterías que me llevaron a mi acusado desenlace. No deje de cometer errores. Bastante cegada por mi capricho, mi egoísmo y arrogancia.

**\---**

Restaba una semana antes de la tradición cuando vi por los jardines rondar a uno de los lacayos de Madre, era un pulgoso y maloliente perro mestizo que no se movía de los arbustos frente a mi ventana, éste mantenía la mirada directa e inmutable a nada. Sabía quién era y que quería exactamente, también entendía el significado de su presencia. Estaba consideradamente retrasada en la entrega, nunca rompía el lapso de una semana a lo sumo pero en esta ocasión no había llegado a probar su sangre, no estaba envenenando su alma ni engañando sus sentidos. No tenía certeza de poder llegar a hacerlo y tampoco estaba segura de quererlo hacer.

“Dile a Madre que tardaré un poco más”, le dije habiéndome acercado al condenado animal.

“No estamos en tiempos de darte prorroga Mircalla”, un joven desgarbado contestó a sus palabras. “Además hueles a desesperación… ¿hace cuánto no te alimentas apropiadamente?”

“Es cosa que escapa de tu interés William”, gruñí con esperanzas de poder cambiar mi jugada. Él sonrió maliciosamente dejándome ver sus colmillos, llevando su mano a la boca y desgarrando su piel. El olor de la sangre de un vampiro es grotesco pero no menos llamativo que cualquier otra.

“Sírvete”, me ofreció,

“Puedo alimentarme sin necesidad de que me des tu asqueroso brebaje”, contesté ofuscada por completo.

“¿Cuánto ha sido lo máximo que has sobrevivido sin alimento?” su tono era un reto enteramente. Acto seguido lamió su herida, cerrándose por completo ésta sin atraso ni señas de haber existido.

Apretaba tanto la mandíbula que creí hacerme daño. No necesitaba recordar lo que le pasaba a un vampiro que dejaba de alimentarse. Me di media vuelta con debilidad haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas restantes para no cometer el único error que me faltaba.

“Soy el nuevo mozo de cuadra Mircalla, considérame a tus ordenes si necesitas apoyo”, agregó con falsa disposición, el rencor que guardaba hacia mí era demasiado grande. Esta vez fui yo quien saco los colmillos para amenazarlo, “Ella no debería darte problemas pero descuida, sólo estaré cerca, ni siquiera notaras mi estadía, querida Condesa”.

“Calla William, regresa con Madre y dile que me las apañaré sola”, argumenté con firmeza flaqueante. William era un sabueso para las mentiras, por lo que mis oportunidades se vieron reducidas cuando él se fue. Madre debía sospechar algo si había decidido mandar a su perro faldero para vigilarme.

Tendría que haber entrado en la casa, tomar a Elle con o sin su permiso y huir en ese momento, quizá sólo así habríamos tenido alguna oportunidad, sin embargo, deje a que una niña de 17 años decidiera si quería o no huir conmigo.

“¿Quién era él?”, preguntó Elle detrás de uno de los pilares, surgiendo sigilosamente. La molestia en su voz era verdadera aunque no lo suficiente.

“Deberías decírmelo tú, es tu personal”, contesté con importancia menor.

“Parece que le conoces”, entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente.

“Eso parece creer él también pero te puedo asegurar, mi pequeña, que no hay nada más lejano a la verdad”, la tomé de las manos y las guie a mis labios, besándolas con ternura. Su sonrojo trajo nueva vida a mí pero también me castigo cruelmente por ambicionar su amor.

“¿Quién eres Carmilla?”, preguntó con aire de broma.

“El día que lo sepas no volverás a querer saber de mi”, expresé con la melancolía que, aún hoy en día acompaña a mis ojos.

“Patrañas, te quiero lo suficiente para saber que no arribara el día en que eso pase”.

“¿Segura?” le pregunté con vehemencia, atrayendo su figura a la mía, “¿Es en serio que me quieres? ¿Qué soy siquiera digna de tu afecto?” rogué porque no fuera una alucinación mía.

“Pese a lo doloroso que me resulta ser testigo de tu incredulidad, si, lo hago. Te quiero”, las palabras llegaban a mis oídos, sonaba tan segura que me deje embriagar por ellas y me las tragué sin reparos. Decidí resguardarme en un estúpido sueño de juventud.

“Si es así demuéstramelo, huye conmigo a Paris”, mi afán de tenerla cerca impregno cada palabra en un ruego. “Vamos a donde quieras, tan sólo necesito de ti para que me des el coraje y la fuerza para hacerlo”.

“Comparte un secreto conmigo, el más oscuro”, parecía saber lo que quería pero su intención era más inocente, más sincera. “Porque a partir de ahora tú te has convertido en el mío y necesito tener el mismo poder sobre ti”, creo que no he escuchado una confesión de amor más traicionera y romántica a la vez.

“ _Debes venir conmigo y amarme hasta la muerte, o debes odiarme pero seguir conmigo y odiarme a través de la muerte y después de ella*_ ” recite a su oído, la sentí temblar e incrementar sus latidos bajo mi contacto. Le di un amago de sonrisa triste para aminorar el impacto de mis palabras. “Me he enterado de que mis padres atentan contra mi libertad al conseguirme un prometido al que no podré amar, ¿será el destino amigo mío? Pues cuando disponía mi camino a él, he terminado por llegar a ti, no podré estar nunca más agradecida que ahora”, volví a traerla hacia mí, la culpa empezó a roer en mi pecho pero decirle de mi letal inmortalidad no era mi opción preferida, en su lugar mentí y lo hice tan bien que lo creyó rápidamente.

Justo ahí la traicioné por primera y única vez. 

**Por un instante tan efímero como un suspiro, sus labios sellaron mis mentiras.**

“Mañana entonces”, prometió mientras sus ojos resplandecían con lo que podría haber llamado amor.

“Mañana será”, prometí al mismo tiempo yo. Elle levantó mis manos y regreso los besos para pactar nuestro encuentro.

**\---**

Me aseguré de hacer los planes pertinentes en las horas muertas de esa casa, cuando nadie se daba cuenta de lo que hacían los demás ni se escuchaban los cuchicheos por los pasillos. Me excusé con pretendida debilidad para escaquearme de la cena, Elle se preocupó por mi salud e instó en dejar de cenar para pasar tiempo a mi lado, su padre prohibió semejante acción y tuvo que conformarse con la idea de que quizá yo estuviera realmente bien. La sabía tristemente feliz, su esencia cambio por completo de la tarde a la noche, la dulzura en su aroma tenía un toque de amargura en el ambiente; olía su dolor y lastimaba a mi egoísta alma. Quizá, si ella no sufriera el peligro de perder su vida y yo no hubiese estado tan ensimismada con mis propios sentimientos la hubiese dejado ahí, me hubiera roto yo el propio corazón antes que desgarrar el suyo pero reconozco que en ese momento ni siquiera lo pensé. No lo hice cuando exploré las múltiples rutas de escape, nuestro transporte o compré los tickets al viejo continente.

Su nostalgia no rebasaba mi adicción a ella y mis ganas de perderme en la eternidad de su compañía.

A la media noche alcance el pomo de su puerta y lo giré lentamente para adentrarme a la tenue claridad que rodeaba su alcoba. Fueron pocas las noches que no la visité pero era la primera en que lo hacía por la verdadera entrada y con algo cercano a su permiso. La observé en su cama, parecía haberse quedado dormida mientras lloraba pues los aperlados caminos en sus mejillas empezaban su proceso de secarse, unos centímetros alejada de sus manos se hallaba la carta a su padre, no quise invadir la privacidad de sus secretos por lo que sólo corroboré que el contenido hubiese sido completado y la aseguré a un sitio donde fuese encontrada en el momento apropiado, si no lo hacía en las próximas horas esa carta seguiría cumpliendo su propósito inequívocamente, aun cuando las razones ahí plasmadas no fueran las verdaderas.

Me reí internamente en la oscuridad, aprendiendo la ironía de la situación. No cabía duda que había escogido el peor momento para aprender que era el amor, aunque tampoco sabía que existiera uno apropiado. Creo que lloré por la injusticia a la que sola me estaba sometiendo pues, cómo lograría yo, una estúpida niña de doscientos años afrontar las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Entre mis lágrimas reconocí que no me importaba pasar por todo eso sólo para vivir en su compañía el suspiro que sería. No me cuestione sobre cosas importantes, sólo deje que me ganaran impulsos mundanos y no la sabiduría de mis siglos. Digamos que me estaba convirtiendo en una experta en ignorar mi propia inmortalidad.

Bordee su figura con la mano, sintiendo bajo mis gélidos dedos su pulso, el calor de su vida extenderse rápidamente en cada vena, capilar y arteria de su ser. Su aterciopelada piel brillaba cándidamente para mis ojos gracias a la luz de la vela y a un rayo entrometido que la luna osaba proyectar en esa habitación. La distancia entre ella y yo fue acortándose peligrosamente hasta que saboree su aliento en mis sentidos más primitivos, mis colmillos se presentaron embrujados por el olor, llevaba más de dos semanas sin probar verdadero alimento y mi capacidad para protegerla se veía reducida con cada día que pasaba.

Acorte más los centímetros entre nosotras pero mis labios no se dirigían a los suyos, su cuello era mi objetivo, estaba lista para morderla, una punción rápida y un corto trago darían finalizado mi problema, retirarían el dolor en mi pecho por el hambre pero tan pronto una gota toco mi lengua, el resto de mis sentidos se tornaron inestables, mis labios se cerraron sobre la herida, curándola de inmediato mientras me impulsaba hacia atrás con fuerza, estoy segura de que hice ruido pero nadie pareció notarlo, salte por la ventana y me aleje tanto como mi estado consiente me lo permitió. Aún con la necesidad irritando mis entrañas, no busque quien cubriera mi agobiante necesidad.

Esperé a que retornara el control, me llevó horas en la oscuridad, incluso el sol atizaba en el horizonte cuando por fin sentí un poco de seguridad para liberarme de mi misma. Mi hambre no estaba nada saciada pero mi culpa desbordaba los límites y mi amor estaba convirtiéndose en algo difícil de ocultar.

“No deberías contener tu hambre”, me reprendí hablándome como vampiro, dejando por un minuto mi papel humano “Serás entonces lo que ya fuiste antes”, me daba miedo pensar en ello. Sabía que no moriría pero sí que lo harían otros si seguía así. _Un amor cruel, un amor caprichoso había invadido mi vida. El amor exige sacrificios. Y en los sacrificios corre la sangre**_

**\---**

Regrese a la mansión cercano al atardecer, cuando el sol me permitió retomar los pasos que me habían alejado tanto. Supe de inmediato que algo estaba mal al tenerla lejana a mi vista, la vida que solía prenderse al caer la noche con los movimientos habituales de una casa estaba consumida. En la entrada se encontraba un carruaje desconocido.

El peor de mis temores estaba ahí, corrí para demostrarme a mí misma que mis sospechas eran sutiles tonterías de mi mente trastornada por el hambre pero sólo fue el error que me llevo desencadenar otros.

Entre sin elegancia a la estancia, la servidumbre estaba ausente pero sabía por el aroma que estaban bien. El estruendo de mi llegada llamo la atención de mi amable hospedero, parecía aliviado de saberme cerca, pidió me acercara a la biblioteca con emoción, el pánico que me invadió cuando di el paso para atravesar la puerta fue paralizante.

“Tengo el gozo de avisarte que tu tía ha vuelto y ha traído con ella a este caballero”, dijo con júbilo en sus palabras. No pretendía sonar descortés pero el alivio por perder a su huésped lo llenaba, el hombre que salió a mi encuentro no era otro que un lacayo de Madre.

Vi materializarse una pesadilla frente mis ojos pues mientras el padre de Elle se preocupaba por mi desmejorado aspecto, el vampiro a sus espaldas se acercó a su garganta sólo para desgarrarla un segundo después. La sangre empezó a correr por su cuello, haciendo crecer una mancha en su traje claro hasta que está humedeció por completo la parte superior.

“Sírvete Mircalla”, habló el demonio cuando desapareció de la habitación. Intenté sellar la herida, luchando contra mí misma, mordí mis propios labios en múltiples ocasiones buscando la manera de no estropear cada esfuerzo pero la única manera de cerrarla era lamer la herida. Me incliné sobre el pobre hombre que avistaba los últimos segundos que le quedaban con vida, incrédulo, ahogado en el pavor de verme sólo a mi como su última esperanza.

“No, no, no”, mascullé cuando note que la luz se fugaba de sus ojos.

La escena fue planeada a la perfección por Madre, pues entró en ese momento gritando terrores que no sentía. “ _Monstruo”,_ me llamó repetidas veces, la sangre en mis manos y limpiamente en mis labios no el menor motivo para hacerlo. Tras ella entraron varios de mis hermanos, todos disfrazados de sirvientes suyos.

“No entres aquí pequeña”, gimoteo Madre en la puerta. La frágil figura de Elle se estableció frente a mis ojos y vi la victoria apoderarse en el porte de aquella arpía que me obligó a considerarla mi madre. Negarle la entrada sólo creo en ella la necesidad de hacerlo y ver como su padre posaba a mis pies y su sangre llenaba mis manos.

“¡Padre!”, Elle corrió al lado de su desangrado progenitor.

“¿ _Por qué?_ ”, articulé en silencio mientras lloraba la traición de esa mujer.

“P _or tu bien_ ”, me contestó satisfecha. En sus pupilas ya no había compasión para mí, existía únicamente decepción y asco por mis expectativas de amor.

“Elle, aléjate de ella, es peligrosa… Asesino a tu padre”, gritó Madre. “Es un monstruo sin escrúpulos. Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo para librarte de sus garras”, la miré sin caer en que todo aquello era un circulo de traiciones.

“No, Elle, ella no es lo que crees que es… ella me hizo hacer esto”, quise decir, quise defenderme. Dios sabe que intente acercarme a ella cuando me aprisionaron los sucios siervos del verdadero monstruo. Me bloquearon el aire y cerraron furiosamente la boca, me revolví entre las manos de mis prisioneros. “ _Te amo, por favor, por favor cree en mi_ ”, le gritaron mis ojos perdidos en el borroso manto de las lágrimas, limpiándose sólo para ver la clase de horror que ella experimentaba sobre mí. Madre la tomó entre sus brazos, sollozante por la pérdida de su padre y la revelación cruel de lo que no podía creer que fuese amor. La obligó a levantarse y alejarse de mí con un fervor casi religioso. Me creía monstruosa y a pesar de serlo realmente, mi naturaleza rompió cualquier valor que sintiera en ese momento. Me solté de mis ataduras bruscamente, aquellos que lograron sostener algo de mi recibieron una suerte peor.

Di dos pasos a ella que ingenuamente pensaba que el abrazo de esa mujer era suficiente protección.

“Elle, por favor”, rogué.

“Aléjate de mí”, escupió repulsión sin siquiera dirigirse directamente a mí, asustada se revolvió en los brazos de la mujer.

“No soy… yo, por favor”, incremente el afán de mis suplicas y, cuando estuve a nada de tocarla tan sólo me miro. La cantidad de odio, horror y aversión en donde se proyectaba mi reflejo fue mi derrota.

La vi marcharse con Madre, la observé partir a su muerte sin dudas, odiándome por una traición que no observe venir.

**\---**

Me arrojaron sin la mínima misericordia en cadenas a un cajón improvisado pero con la suficiente fuerza como para retenerme exitosamente en el traslado. Madre no me dejaría libre ahora que había visto mi desobediencia. En los días que tardamos en llegar a Austria nunca temí por mi destino, pero si desahogue mis miedos por el de Elle. Aún seguía viva, su olor llegaba por las pequeñas ranuras de mi jaula, estaba segura de que era la intención, al igual que dejarme ahí en la famélica presencia de mi necesidad.

Mi último recuerdo sobre ella fue esa mirada.

Me sacaron del cajón días después del rito, débil y pequeña, en ningún momento quitaron mis ataduras. Nadie habló pues era la primera vez que Madre castigaría a alguien y desconocían el modo en que lo haría.

“¿Por qué Mircalla?”, preguntó esa mujer caminando prudentemente a mi alrededor.

“¿Qué más te da?”, respondí con voz seca, muerta.

“Espero no creyeras que era amor, una rata tan endeble como esa no merecía de ti semejante honor”, se mofo de mí, se acercó para coger mi mentón y obligarme a mirarla “Te dije que las cenizas jamás recuperan su estado original”.

Tragué cualquier respuesta a sus insinuaciones.

“Oh, ¿en serio creías que podrían estar juntas?”, le sorprendió mi nivel de idiotez. “Si no hubiera sido un objetivo… pero dejarte tener una mascota no es inteligente, espero aprendieras la lección”.

“¿Había una? Creo que me la perdí”, respondí mordazmente. El golpe que asoló mi mejilla hizo el daño necesario para entender que estaba a punto de seguir a Elle en su fatídico final. 

“Querida, cuanto lo siento”, se disculpó tras haberlo hecho. No levanté la vista hacia ella ni escupí la sangre que se acumuló en mi boca. “No quería llegar a esto, discúlpame”, acarició mi rostro y dejé que lo hiciera en mi mayor momento de debilidad, mis lágrimas humedecieron su palma pero no pareció importarle. “Ahora William te traerá algo que hará que mejores”, le hizo un ademan para acercarse. Era aquella mujer que me cuidó en mis días de convalecencia, parecía asustada pero lo ocultaba mucho mejor que yo. “Come Mircalla, ya hablaremos después…”

“No”, susurré. “No lo haré”, no me sería el monstruo que Elle odio al final de todo.

“Temía que dijeras eso”, alzó la mano de nuevo y William degolló frente a mí a la pobre mujer, dejando que su sangre se drenara sobre un ataúd a pocos metros. No había sido lo suficientemente perspicaz como para notar que me estaba llevando a mi propio juicio y que mi defensa fue patéticamente mal desarrollada. Madre puncionó su mano con uno de sus colmillos y me ofreció probarla nuevamente pero con los vestigios de un orgullo imbécil preferí hacer mi cara a otro lado. “Espero que entiendas que es por tu bien”, exclamó cuando dejó caer unas cuantas gotas en el contenido del féretro.

Dio media vuelta, indispuesta a verme ser encerrada en él.

“No hagas esto Madre”, solicite en las últimas fuerzas viéndome levantada por mis hermanos y llevada al peor castigo habido para un vampiro. Ella ni siquiera regresó la cortesía de mirarme cuando dijo:

“La piedra no puede amar a la carne”, sentenció.

**\---**

Fui aprisionada de forma hermética, el ataúd estaba diseñado para dejar que mi cuerpo contactara la sangre que me dejaría vivir en ese encierro eternamente pero que privaría a mis labios de tocar dicho fluido. Era una forma que tenían los antiguos vampiros de atravesar épocas enteras sin inmutarse por conocer como evolucionaba el mundo en su ausencia, sólo se dedicaban a dormir en sus ataúdes sin prisas y con una amplia reserva de sangre para alimentar sus cuerpos. Lograban mantenerla agregando gotas de la suya, pues contenía un anticoagulante tan poderoso que no permitía que se pudriera o secara en el trascurso de los años. 

Jamás se me quitaría el hambre pero no podría desaparecer por inanición. Era mi condena, el castigo a mi desobediencia.

Escuchó colocar cientos de clavos alrededor de la tapa así como caer por mucho tiempo tierra sobre de ella, horas y horas hasta que el último sonido llegó a mis oídos. Había sido enterrada en vida a decenas de metros bajo tierra y no había ni la menor oportunidad de salvarme, no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra mis ataduras ni ganas para hacerlo.

Quizá lloré por los primeros años, me abandone en la melancolía de mis errores, la nostalgia del futuro que jamás llegaría a tener. Aborrecí cada segundo que pase a su lado al mismo tiempo que los atesoraba. Perdí la coherencia en mis pensamientos muchas veces, alucine otras tantas sobre mis noches en su recamara y su primer _te amo_ que me dijo entre tantas otras palabras.

Prometí que si algún día salía de ahí no volvería a dejarme vencer por sentimientos tan debilitantes como aquel. No regresaría para ver los matices del mundo, lo querría todo en blanco o negro, las existencias tan pequeñas como lo eran las humanas no serían significantes para mí.

Lo juré millares de veces.

Y me traicione a mí misma de nuevo, a mis juramentos vanos bajo miles de vidas que pasaban sobre mi tumba anónima cada día. La traicioné a ella cada segundo posterior a mi liberación pero no me importaba, ella no estaba y lo que fui a su lado tampoco, aquella Carmilla se quedó bajo el asfalto, las cenizas y otras huellas de la destrucción.

La Carmilla que fui en 1872, la parte humana que residía en mi cuerpo, que recordaba el alma que alguna vez tuve murió de desamor y soledad. Pero me quede con el nombre para tener presente la única lección que aprendí.

El amor es cruel, caprichoso y siempre te exigirá algo a cambio.

\---

Salí de ahí tras una serie de temblores que azotaron el área en la que yo estaba enterrada, más tarde, cuando el destrozo llegó hasta mi féretro y penetro en las capas me di cuenta de que los humanos, en su soberbia habitual, habían encontrado la manera de aniquilarse a sí mismos y me alegré por ello.

Algún soldado paso por ahí días después, percatándose de que estaba atrapada. Un pelotón pequeño fue a mi rescate, no pareció asustarlos mi desmejorada imagen, quizá los estragos de la guerra moderna los insensibilizo lo suficiente a ver a una mujer en malas condiciones pero aseguro que su miedo retorno a ellos cuando me vieron matar a sangre fría a los más cercanos. Sacie setenta años de hambre en una noche, quizá ayude a ganar un par de batallas, quien lo sabrá ahora.

Mi primer y único destino tras recuperar mi libertad fue Paris. Deseaba cerrar ese capítulo en mi historia y no podía hacerlo sin cumplir la última promesa que le hice.

Tarde años en encontrarme con esa ciudad renovada, la vi en reconstrucción tras los estropicios que ocasiono su estúpida lucha de poder. Ahora tenía una luz que no presencie en mis viejos años, incluso el edificio emblema me dio la bienvenida a la ciudad. Podía dejar atrás a Elle, podía sobrevivir la eternidad que me quedaba existiendo discretamente, no tenía prisa, era mi prerrogativa perder el tiempo y así lo hice hasta la década de los cincuenta cuando Madre alcanzó mis pasos por la ciudad de la luz…

“¿No puedes resumirlo más?”, preguntaste insolentemente alzando la ceja, “Eso parece más una novela clásica que tu argumento de defensa… además no puedo utilizar esto”, señalaste tu escenario de marionetas.

“¿Es en serio?”

“Si, lacónico, por favor”, dejaste claro que no habías puesto nada de atención a mi perorata que me llevo toda la noche y entereza relatar. Suspiré y sintetice para ti y tu maldita cámara.

Te odie Laura Hollis, te odie como puedo asegurar que te empecé a querer.

Ver episodio 20 de la primera temporada para contemplar el resto.


End file.
